Convincing Harry
by Lord Maurya
Summary: A Oneshot PWP where Daphne tries to convince her fiance, why it is a good idea to take her freind as a concubine.


**Convincing Harry…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this a slightly altered extract from my 'Complications of Pureblood Customs' story**

**Lord Maurya**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A disclaimer<span>****: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No Profit is being made by this fan fiction.**

**Warning: Explicit graphical situations. This fiction contains highly graphic details.**

* * *

><p><strong>Convincing Harry…<strong>

Despite the fact that it was very early in the morning, Harry Potter once again lay awake in his bed, deeply immersed in thoughts. He had always been an early riser, eleven years with the Dursleys had ingrained that habit. After the war, it had become a habit for him to lay in his bed and to just think about all his problems or what ifs, this gave him a different perspective and appreciation of simple things. Sometimes alone while other times with his beautiful fiancé, Daphne Greengrass by his side.

After the war had ended, few of his classmates had returned to retake their NEWT year. Their class being very small, all the previous rivalries between the few students has ended and the group become good friends. Among the returning students was Daphne, the white blonde Slytherin with icy blue eyes and a personality to match, thus her moniker The-Ice-Queen.

After being study partners for more than three months, Daphne had started to warm up to him, and then one thing had led to another and before the year has completed they had been already engaged. In the end everything has turned out completely normal, his wish for normality completed at last, or so he had thought.

But yesterday Daphne's friend Tracey Davis had come to visit and it had started an end to the cherished normality. She had come seeking help from her friend, to protect her from some old man's clutches because her head of house has been another war victim.

And as it turned out the wizarding was more old thinking than he previously thought, not only the muggleborns and half-bloods were discriminated but the status of these Pureblood houses' own daughters was little more than that of a possession. Women were basically considered as the chattel of their head of house. And no head of the house means no security.

Thus her problem began to make problems for him. Tracey had harboured a crush on him somewhere along the fourth year and since he and Daphne had started dating she had not been shy about it, with her flirting nature and suggestive innuendo that always left him blushing like a virgin.

See, Daphne had this bright idea to bind Tracey as a concubine to House Potter. A concubine for merlin's sake, a little better than House-elf and to his astonishment Tracey not only agreed to the idea but she seemed to like it as well.

But he had flipped at the idea, while having a concubine would have been every other wizard's dream. For Harry love was the deciding factor, since he was the boy standing in front of the mirror of erised, he had always wanted a family, now with Daphne he was starting it. Since then he had not spoken to Daphne.

Hearing the sound of footsteps broke him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he could see Daphne standing at the doorstep.

"Come here you," Harry called her. Giving her a long kiss was all that needed to make peace. "I have missed you, Daph." his hand trailing at the soft of her back, he made a quick work of her robes.

"And I missed you to Harry. You know I wouldn't have asked you if wasn't the only way Harry. I and I know that Tracy wants it to." Daphne replied, pushing him to look in his green eyes.

"Can we please stop talking about Tracey?" Harry said in between showering her neck with lingering kisses, drawing all the familiar sounds from her lips.

"Yes… yes… oh merlin! …Yes!" Daphne voice was breaking as he found a particularly good spot.

Daphne taking charge of the situations slid down and in a single move was embracing his hardness in her mouth. A long drawn moan escaped from his lips as pre-cum began leaking out from his shaft. Daphne moaned as she closed her eyes and began to lick it off with her tongue. Harry felt a wave of ecstasy shoot through his body. She kissed and licked the tip of his length, literally making out with his member, her mouth moving rhythmically. Her hands moved to both of his cheeks as she positioned them there for more support, to gain more control over his cock.

Harry moaned and looked toward the ceiling as she squeezed more and more of him inside her warm mouth stretching her cheeks out when she swayed her head. She looked determined to worship his hardness; he could see her eyes burning with a desire to please him. Daphne pushed him further toward her while her breasts pressed against his knees. Harry could feel himself entering her throat muscles, but again Daphne ignored her natural gag reflexes for more. Her lips stretched and slowly moved their way to the base of his length, consuming his entire nine inch shaft. She careened her tongue out to methodically lap up his balls up and down while she wiggled the head of his shaft inside her throat.

Inspired by her lustful desire to please him, Harry placed his hands around her head and began to sway back in forth in her mouth and throat, again and again Harry relaxed and flexed his ass and hips in a humping motion pounding her throat knowing from Daphne's expression that she loved every second of it.

Harry allowed her to pull back her mouth bit by bit until she reached his tip and sucked them hard as if to tell his member that she wasn't finished with it yet. Taking a few deep breaths, she again impaled him deep into her throat, licking every passing inch with her tongue. Over and over again, she cocked her head all the way back and all the way forward with ease now that she had formed her path. Her blonde hair continued to flow seamlessly backwards and forward as she deep throated his shaft with ease, plunging him inside again and again into her welcoming throat.

Daphne became visibly ecstatic when his thighs tighten and balls flexed preparing to drench her eager throat with his cum. Harry again took hold of her face with his fingers on each side of her head behind her ears and thumbs in front of them. Not wanting her to move anywhere, trying to remain buried in her throat.

"Fuck… oh Merlin... Daphne…" Harry moaned in a tone that was so sensual that it had Daphne coating her thighs as he shot thick ropes of cum down her throat.

After a moment he released her head, again, she slowly pulled him applying a hard suction and took a few deep breaths while looking at the small drops of cum that oozed out of his member. Like a cum crazed junkie Daphne leapt forward carefully placing her lips barely around the top of his shaft and sucked out each dribble of cum. She jerked his hardness with her hand while sucking the tip like a baby bottle. Seemingly satisfied that she had milked everything he had to give, she gradually stopped and gave him a fulfilled smile showing Harry a pool of cum on her tongue. Daphne released his semi hard member allowing it to finally succumb to gravity as it swayed left and right a bit like some kind of pendulum.

"Wow… Daphne that was amazing and new." Harry said, slightly out of breath from the intensity of his orgasm.

"I am glad you liked it Harry." A flush Daphne said, little shy about her passion.

One thing about Daphne was that she was a total nympho in the bed and she loved oral, her passion unbidden at the power rush it gave her. But after the act itself, she always became a little self-conscious. Seeing her shy expression Harry placed a finger under her chin, making her look at him. When their eyes met, Harry said with as much sincerity he could muster, "That was the best Daph, you outdone yourself."

"I wanted to do it for you Harry." She answered him.

They both lay there for a long time, neither breaking the silence, both basking in each other's embrace. For all the sex Harry enjoyed with her, these moments of intimacy were his favourite.

As she lay with her head on his shoulder, her mouth began to trail little kisses on his chest, her hand began playing with his member making him hard with few full strokes.

"Harry, take me!" Daphne softly growled in his ear as her diamond-hard nipples pressed themselves on his chest. Not about to disobey his sexy fiancé, he began to squeeze and knead the firm globes of her ass, pulling her pussy against the straining head of his erect pole.

"Hmm… you feel good, Harry," she hissed in his ear. "Oh fuck I can't wait Harry, I want you inside me, NOW! Fuck me; take me hard and deep Harry." She purred the last word.

Her words invoking a sensation in his loins, Harry moved his hand off her ass cheek and rubbed his member to her slit. Suddenly, Harry felt Daphne straining to feed his member into her entrance. Cupping both her ass cheeks in his hands, he lifted her up and over the tip of his length, even as she raised herself to take him inside her. His cockhead entered her, and was immediately washed with her juices and her heat. Daphne eased herself back down until she had him buried to the root, her sensuous and velvety canal caressing his entire shaft.

Harry surrendered to her tight tunnel and the grip her walls had on him as she enveloped around him like a vice, each pull more glorious and each thrust like her core was welcoming him back, the passion and love became one and he began to rock his hips fast as the beauty of their coupling filled them with pure passion for each other. Within moments, Harry could feel Daphne's walls fluttering around him. Harry slowed his fast pace to prolong her climax, her walls began to relax enough to let her hold back her orgasm.

"Now, Daph" Harry groaned, as he drew her back tightly against him.

Her breathing changed to a sensual and gasping fight for air. Harry was almost at that point of no return when her wet walls suddenly clenched and grabbed his shaft, almost immobilizing him in her vice. He thrust harder to keep the friction going, entering deep into her cervix in the process. That was all the push she needed, her body trembled and shook in reaction to the sudden pressure on her cervix.

"Oh Morgana's gaping cunt… Harry! You are filling me! … Fill me up, I'm. . . Yeah…" Daphne let out a howl of ecstasy as her climax exploded. Harry felt the first pulse of pleasure gush up the length of his member, and then almost spray as it left the slit of his member. As he erupted, Daphne squeaked from the impact inside her of each spurt of his seed. Her cunt relaxed just enough to let him push as deep inside her as he could reach his tip touching her womb, her clit now almost buzzing as it rested on the juncture at the base of his member. As his second string shot forth, Harry felt the gush of her hot-cum burst out from inside her, bathing them both in her copious juices.

"Wow!" was all Harry heard Daphne exclaim.

"Yeah Wow!" Harry managed to agree.

Finally, they moved so that Harry was lying on his back while Daphne pulled herself on top of him, teasing his still hard member with her entrance. She sank down on him slowly, letting her restrained progress tease him. As tempting as it was, Harry resisted the temptation to thrust himself up into her, letting her set the pace instead. If there was any fatigue in his body the sensation of her tight and velvety tunnel drove it right out of his system.

Daphne looked into his eyes while propped up on her arms, and he could see both the lust and the warmth of her heart emanating from her eyes. "Merlin… Yes!" Daphne hissed as she rode him. "You have no idea how good you feel inside me! Harry! It's wonderful Harry, why would you deny Tracey this Harry. We are all that she has. Will you be there for her, Harry?"

Her words registered in his minds, but the words couldn't come out of his mouth, the sensation too great. Maybe agreeing with her was for the best, so a nod from him and her eyes beamed at him with a new intensity.

Slowly she began to lift herself up until only his head remained inside her pussy and then eased back down until he was buried to the root, and her engorged clit pressed itself against him. Daphne continues to fuck him for several long and wonderful minutes before her walls once again began to flutter, her breathing becoming a sensuous series of gasps, and her wet tunnel was clenching him deeper inside her. When Daphne started to shake and tremble with the power of her orgasm, she collapsed on his chest, her hips rocking rhythmically up and down as she succumbed to wave after wave of the glorious bliss of her cum. Harry waited for that lustful scream of pleasure that she expressed her euphoria with.

But she allowed herself the luxury of a long and almost violent climax before she hit her peak of pleasure. Harry felt her mouth pressing itself tightly against his chest as she let a delightful moan escape from her lips and with a final push as she buried his length to her full depth, encasing him in the unbelievable gush of her juices as she squirted all over his thick member. It was that final expression of her delight that sent him to the point of no return as her juices blasted past the rim of his cockhead and took him over the edge as well.

His balls tightened, his shaft expanded, and strings after strings of heated semen erupted within her womb in less than a second. The intensity of orgasm washed over him. One second, Harry was lost in their coupling and the next second, he felt his load erupting with previously unknown intensity. He came hard and deep, with strength and force he didn't know could exist.

Daphne continued to spasm for another minute or two before her orgasm reluctantly released her, the aftershocks pulsing through her body. Harry felt every one of them as they induced several similar reactive spasms of his own, forcing his still-hard member to twitch inside her thoroughly fucked now saturated pussy. They lay together in the same position.

Even with his eyes still closed, Harry could feel Daphne's lips seeking his. When their lips connected, her tongue forced itself into his mouth, the heat of her passion obvious to him as it searched his mouth for a dance of lovers. They were lip locked for a few minutes before the need to breathe came as an annoyance.

"I love you, Harry!" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Daphne." Harry mumbled, too tired to open his eyes.

They stayed where they were for a number of minutes longer, then reluctantly separated as the moisture of their combined juices cooled between their thighs.

They stumbled their way to the bathroom. The spray of water from the shower felt good on his exhausted body, his minds working over Daphne's words, maybe they would figure out the whole mess with Tracey. After the shower they went to the bed. And as they lay embracing each other, Daphne almost melted in his arms, both were thoroughly satisfied.

As he drifted into the realm of Morpheus Harry could hear Daphne say, "Sleep lover boy tomorrow we will be bringing Tracey to the family. For now, rest. You will need it."

But he didn't have the time to mull over it as sleep took over him. Who knows what will happen tomorrow, but right he was with his love and that was enough.

-0-


End file.
